The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant botanically known as Petunia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balsuncora’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program during November 2001 at Elburn, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Petunia cultivars with single type flowers of unique colors and vigorous, mounded, and trailing growth habits.
The female (seed) parent of ‘Balsuncora’ was the proprietary Petunia×hybrida breeding selection designated 4300-1-1, not patented, characterized by its small, coral-colored flowers. The mate (pollen) parent of ‘Balsuncora’ was the proprietary Petunia×hybrida breeding selection designated 4117-2-1-1, not patented, characterized by its medium sized flowers with yellow-colored throat. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during April 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since April 2002 at Elburn Ill. and West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.